gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Empire of Japan
The Lulz Shogunate (later known as the Lulz Dynasty) is a faction hailing from the Kansai region of Japan. They are lead by the Empress-Shogun Chidori Lulz and have made it their goal to unite all of Asia under their name and banner, whilst also aiming to eradicate all weeaboos from the continent. Initially, the Weebs had no leader to follow in the beginning of the Japanese Civil War; they mostly relied on guerilla and urban warfare, but once the Lulz Clan placed their stake of claim, the Weebs decided to rally behind them, becoming members of the Lulz Clan as honorable samurai, skilled shinobi, intellectual tacticians, and charismatic politicians.In order to further stake her claim as the most influential person of the era, Chidori claimed the title of Empress-Shogun, claiming that the lands of Japan belong to the Lulz Clan, and that any who would threaten or question her title and position would become enemies of Japan. The Lulz Shogunate currently control the cities of Kyoto (their capital), Osaka, Sapporo, Nagoya, Sendai, Matsuyama, Saitama, and Kitakyushu. Due to their control over these cities, they ultimately have control over the Kansai Region, the Hokkaido Island, the Chubu Region, the Tohoku Region, the Shikoku Island, half of the Kanto Region, and a majority of the Kyushu Island. As of April 2019, they have assumed control of Japan and aim on invading and conquering the Asian mainland. Members of the Lulz Clan/Dynasty The Important Figures in the Lulz Dynasty Empress-Shogun Chidori Lulz, leader of the Lulz Clan, "Savior of the Japanese People", and commonly called simply "Shi" by her enemies, is determined to unite Japan under the Lulz Clan and bring peace to the war torn land. Head Magistrate Empy Takenda is the Empress-Shoguns right hand man. He handles foreign affairs, recruitment, and leads the Empress-Shoguns personal guard. He is a well respected and loved individual to the Japanese people. Sekiro Yun '''- Ex-member of the Hitokiri who has sworn his life to protect the Divine Heir. He is known as being possibly the best swordsman in the world, as well as being the only man to kill 4 cloaked furries just by going off their scent and presence he claims he felt. '''Daimyo Fleur.sicle is the first and youngest Daimyo to be appointed. She is from the province of XuWen, China, and when the Lulz Clan strikes, she is to take control over Guangdong. In the meantime, she oversees a small strike team, ST35, of Otakus and Fangirls at Kitchen Sector 17. Strike Team 35 - '''after saving Daimyo Fleur and her remaining troops, this group of Kpop Fangirls and Otakus was adopted by the Lulz Shogunate. They are currently being trained at KS-17. # '''Hitokiri - A small group of highly skilled elite samurai who specialize primarily in assassinations and sabotage. They are known for being extremely stealthy and quite, as well as being able to by pass any security they come across. They are also renowned for their unbeatable skill when on the battlefield. Category:Faction